Les retrouvailles
by Schtroumphette38
Summary: Cet OS raconte mon point de vue sur la première fois/nuit de Jace et Clary. Il s’inspire essentiellement de la série Shadowhunters mais aussi des livres The Mortal Instrument. Attention spoil saison 3B. Bonne lecture !


The Mortal Instrument reste la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

**Les retrouvailles**

Ils venaient de se retrouver.

Enfin.

Allongés sur le flanc, dans leur lit, ils se regardaient depuis de nombreuses minutes. Leurs regards suffisaient. Aucun d'eux deux ne voulaient rompre ce silence apaisant. Jace caressait les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme. Quant à elle, elle le cajolait de ses bras sertis de taches de rousseur. Soudain Jace arrêta ses caresses, retira sa main, et bascula sur le dos, se détachant de Clary.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jace ? Fit Clary, surprise.

\- Rien... Répondit Jace, avec froideur.

\- Dis-moi, Jace...

\- Excuse-moi, mais… Je ne peux pas...

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Clary le rejoignit et le réconforta en l'enlaçant. Jace se sentait si bien dans les bras de Clary. Ils étaient frêles et fins mais à la fois athlétiques et réconfortants. Ne pouvant pas résister à cette dose d'amour que lui procurait Clary, il joignit leurs mains pour n'en former plus qu'une. À ce moment-là, l'atmosphère se changea, les runes des deux amoureux commencèrent à s'éclairer une à une, créant un halo d'or autour d'eux. À cet instant, chacun pouvait ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait. Jace comprit à quel point Clary l'aimait et à quel point elle était prête à tout pour lui. Il ressentait l'amour, simple, brute et fort. La jeune femme quant à elle, ressentait toute la tristesse et la peur qu'avait eue Jace lorsqu'il la croyait morte. Son cœur se serra et elle en fit de même avec ses bras. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il avait de la peine à respirer. Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'amour de sa vie pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se cherchaient et ne voulaient plus jamais se quitter. À leurs salives, se mélangea le goût salé de leurs larmes qui continuaient de couler. Le halo d'or autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus intense au fil de leur baiser. Au bout de ce qu'ils leur parurent des heures, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Leurs regards étaient plongés dans celui de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Clary. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, Lilith n'aurait pas pris possession de mon corps et nous n'en serions jamais arrivé là. Clary, j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais depuis le début, mais te perdre m'a achevé, je n'étais plus le même. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi, je t'ai fait tellement souffrir...

\- Non Jace arrête. Jamais je ne te quitterais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je t'aime Jace plus que tout au monde et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait à ce point-là souffrir... Tu sais pendant que j'étais là-bas, être avec Jonathan était presque insupportable... Mais ce qui m'as fait tenir c'est de penser à toi. Toi, Jace, rien que toi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça…

\- Oh mon amour... Fit Jace en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer d'accord ?

\- Non rien, jamais.

\- Je t'aime Jace Herondale.

\- Je t'aime Clary Fairchild.

Clary captura les lèvres de Jace et glissa l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de celui-ci pour caresser et savourer les muscles saillants du jeune homme qui se contractaient sous le contact des mains de celle-ci. De son autre main, Clary tenait la nuque du garçon et intensifiait leur baiser en l'approchant de plus en plus vers elle. Jace avait ses mains sur la fine taille de la jeune femme. Il l'attirait vers lui, collant de son bassin contre le sien, lui montrant à quel point elle le rendait fou.

Jace entraîna Clary vers leur lit et la fit délicatement glisser dessus malgré tout le désir qui le brûlait. Il fit descendre ses lèvres vers son cou et lui déposa un millier de baisers sur sa rune _Iratze_ qu'il avait lui-même dessiné. Leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, leurs mains de plus en plus avides de découvrir enfin le corps, la peau de l'autre. Clary enleva le tee-shirt de Jace et le fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de la taille de celui-ci. Un sentiment de surprise envahit le jeune homme, très vite remplacer par le désir et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle embrassa d'abord ses lèvres, puis son cou et enfin tout son torse.

Elle dessinait avec ses lèvres le contour de chacune des runes qu'avait Jace : elle commença par sa rune de vitesse qu'il avait sur sa clavicule droite, puis elle embrassa celle de la précision qui était sa voisine, après, ce fut celle de l'endurance à l'opposé des deux précédentes, sur son épaule gauche. Elle continua sa descente sur son bras et effleura les runes de l'agilité et de la précision. Clary reprit la possession de son torse sous le regard amusé de son amant. Ce fut au tour de sa rune de la souplesse, d'endurer le supplice de la jeune femme. Elle était située sur le cœur de celui-ci. Clary s'arrêta un moment sur la cicatrice qu'avait Jace sur sa poitrine : celle qui l'avait tué, celle que Valentin lui avait infligé. Mais Jace était bien là, et vivant. Elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la délicieuse torture qu'elle infligeait à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle passa sa langue en descendant, sur les trois runes du ventre du jeune homme. Elle finit par embrasser, avec chaleur, sa rune de précision. S'en était trop pour le Chasseur d'Ombres qui fit basculer Clary sur le dos et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Il lui ôta son débardeur ainsi que sa brassière de sport. Elle sentait ses mains de partout sur son corps, maintenant à moitié nu, chatouillant et découvrant chaque parcelle de son anatomie. Il cherchait à mémorisé toute sa chair, son odeur, ses formes, ses irrégularités, ses taches de rousseur, ses cicatrices. Tout. Il l'aimait, il voulait posséder tout son corps, elle était à lui autant qu'il était à elle. Clary descendit ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Jace et la déboucla avec hâte. Celui-ci fit glisser son pantalon au sol et en fit de même avec le bas de Clary. Le corps lourd et puissant de Jace reposait sur le corps frêle et tacheté de Clary. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, s'effleuraient, se découvraient : ils s'aimaient. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils leur restaient finirent sur le sol, au pied du lit. Leurs corps nus se touchèrent et un vaste frisson de plaisir les emporta. Jace commença par embrasser le cou de Clary, puis sa clavicule au niveau de sa rune de vision, il descendit de long de celle de protection. Il finit son chemin sur le sein de Clary. Il s'embrassait, le léchait, le goûtait et en fit de même avec son jumeau. Clary était à bout de souffle, c'était si bon de sentir Jace la désirer à ce point.

\- Tu es si douce Clary... Murmura Jace entre deux baisers.

\- Jace tu es tellement...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Jace commençait à descendre précautionneusement ses lèvres le long de son ventre, puis le long de sa cuisse. Puis il remonta, en passant par l'intérieur de sa cuisse, jusqu'à l'intimité de Clary. Il l'embrassait avec délicatesse tout en laissant son désir le contrôler. Clary rejeta sa tête en arrière et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son bien-aimé savoura toutes les sensations qu'il lui offrait. Au bout d'un moment il s'écarta, les joues rouges de plaisir, pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Il y trouva un préservatif et ouvrit l'emballage pour pourvoir le mettre. Il se repositionna au-dessus de Clary et l'embrassa.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui Jace j'en ai envie, avec toi.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Clary s'accapara de la bouche de Jace, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa langue cherchant son âme sœur. Ils frottaient leurs corps l'un à l'autre, leurs mains cherchant toujours plus de contact, leurs lèvres en soif de l'autre, tout leur organisme était en ébullition. Avec douceur et sensualité, Jace commença à pénétrer Clary qui n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle. Jace s'immobilisa, toujours en Clary, et la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle.

\- Moi aussi, on fait une mini pause alors, dit Jace en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Leurs rires se firent entendre dans toute la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Leurs respirations étaient redevenues moins saccadées alors, Jace lui sourit et Clary lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'il pouvait continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé. À cet acquiescement, Jace reprit lentement le délicieux va-et-vient de ses hanches, les emmenant, coup de reins après coup de reins, de plus en plus vers la jouissance. Clary agrippait ses mains dans le dos de son amant, lui laissant de petites marques rouges. Jace, quant à lui, tenait d'une main la hanche de sa bien-aimée et de l'autre, sa joue, qu'il caressait au rythme de leurs bassins qui se heurtaient de plus en plus rapidement. Leur souffle se mélangeait, leurs visages étaient proches, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. La chaleur enveloppait leurs corps humides, rouges, remplit de désir. Le halo d'or réapparut autour d'eux. Cette fois, toutes leurs runes brillèrent en même temps, ils étaient synchrones, et à cette montée de plaisir et de partage des émotions, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de jouir en même temps. Tous leurs sens étaient en éruption et le plaisir les submergea.

Ils restèrent là, dans cette position, pendant de longues minutes, le temps que chacun reprenne son souffle, retrouve son calme et que les runes s'éteignent. Puis Jace releva son visage, qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Clary, et la regarda avec encore plus d'amour qu'auparavant.

\- Je retombe encore une fois amoureux de toi en te voyant là, comme ça, dans mes bras, murmura Jace.

\- À chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur moi, c'est moi qui retombe encore plus amoureuse de toi mon amour.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Jace se leva, à contre cœur, pour aller se débarrasser de son préservatif. Clary s'enfila sous les draps de soie et Jace la rejoignit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre la béatitude les comblait. Jace caressait le dos de Clary tout en lui déposant de légers baisers sur son épaule et son bras. Clary avait niché son nez dans son cou et avait enveloppé de ses bras son grand corps encore légèrement humide de leur ébat.

\- Tu sais Jace, je viens de repenser à ce que tu m'avais dit après notre premier rendez-vous, tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur que je voie quelque chose en toi qui ne me plaise pas, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens... Je t'ai déçu ?

\- Non non non mon amour, bien au contraire ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que jamais je ne trouverais quelque chose de mauvais chez toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un homme bon et bien aimant Jace. Tu fais le bonheur autour de toi. Tu me rends heureuse. Je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse avec toi, dans tes bras. Faire l'amour avec toi a été ma plus belle expérience et je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bonheur. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi.

\- Clary tu vois toujours le bon côté chez les gens et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. À moi aussi tu es ma plus belle expérience mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais te montrer que l'on peut toujours faire encore mieux, lui dit Jace avec un clin d'œil. Oui mon amour, je suis à toi et tu es à moi.

Sur cette déclaration, ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tant de malheurs, de rebondissements, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble : tout était cohérent, ils étaient en phase et sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Désormais plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, ils étaient liés, par leur amour.


End file.
